fighteraircraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Yakovlev Yak-9
The Yakovlev Yak-9 'Frank' was an interceptor aircraft used by the Soviet Union during and after World War 2. History A development of the experimental Yak-7DI, the original Yak-9 differed in having a revised rudder and wooden wings incorporating metal spars; the series version, which entered production in the summer of 1942, also introduced a retractable tailwheel. Deliveries to V-VS IAPs began in October 1942, and the type was soon engaged in the Battle of Stalingrad. By February 1943 production aircraft were being built with reduced-span wings that incorporated duralumin ribs, and the initial power-plant (an M-l05PF or M-105PF-1) was being replaced by the 1,240-hp (925-kW) M-lO5PFv3. The Yak-9 operated with a wide variety of armament, including all types of aircraft cannon then in production in the Soviet Union, and during 1943 there appeared variants which developed the full potential of the Yak-9 for use in antietank, light bomber and long-range escort roles. The second generation of Yak-9s began with the Yak-9U prototype of late 1943, which introduced a redesigned and more aerodynamically-contoured airframe, a new wing of increased span and area, and the more powerful VK-107 engine; to overcome resulting centre of gravity problems the wing was moved slightly forward. Production of the Yak-9 ended in 1946 after a record 16,769 aircraft had been delivered. Main post-war operators, apart from the Soviet Union, were Bulgaria, Poland and Yugoslavia. Variants * Yak-9: prototype developed from Yak-7Dl, and initial series in production from mid-1942; armament of one 20-mm ShVAK cannon and one 12.7-mm (0.5-in) UBS machine-gun, plus six RS-82 rockets or two 220-lb (100-kg) FAB-100 bombs * Yak-9M: standard version with cannon and two 0.5-in (12.7-rnm) UBS machine-guns * Yak-9D: long-range escort version with additional fuel extending range up to 826 miles (1330 km) and introducing lvl-105PF-3 engine; in operation from summer 1943 * Yak-9T: tested December 1942 with 11P-37 anti-armour cannon and wing racks for 5.54-lb (2.5-kg) PTAB hollow-charge bombs in special containers; other Yak-9Ts had MP-20, VYa-23 or MP-23W cannon; entered service in early 1943 * Yak-9K: saw limited service from 1943; armed with heavy 45-mm N845 cannon in addition to a UBS machine-gun * Yak-9B: special bomber version built in limited numbers; internal bay behind cockpit containing four 220-lb (100-kg) FAB-100 bombs or containers with 128 PTAB light bombs * Yak-9MPVO: limited number for use in night-fighter role and equipped with searchlight and RPK-10 radio compass * Yak-9DD: ultra-long-range escort fighter; like Yak-9D but with additional fuel capacity bringing maximum range to 1,367 miles (2200 km); used to escort US heavy bombers on shuttle raids against Romanian oil wells; also equipped 236th IAD (fighter division) based at Bari in southern Italy, and operating for a time over Yugoslavia in support of partisans * Yak-9U: prototype flew December 1943 with wing of all-metal basic structure; initially had M-105PF-2, but more powerful VK-107A engine phased into production line from late 1944 * Yak-SUT: version of Yak-9U with light alloy stressed skinning over entire airframe; entered service early 1945 * Yak-9UV: tandem two—seat conversion trainer * Yak-9P: in addition to engine-mounted cannon had one or two fuselage-mounted synchronised 20-mm cannon * Yak-9R: tactical or photo-reconnaissance version with specialised equipment * Yak-9PD: high-altitude experimental version with M-105PD engine incorporating two-stage gear-driven supercharger and armed with single 20-mm cannon; believed small batch saw limited actions against high-flying German reconnaissance aircraft late in World War II Specification (Yakovlev Yak-9U) * Type: single seat interceptor fighter * Powerplant: one 1.850 hp(1Z30kW) Klimov VK-107A V piston engine. * Performance: maximum speed 434 mph (698 km/h) at 16,405 it (5000 m); service ceiling 39.040 it (11900 mi; range 541 miles (870 km] * Weights: empty equipped 5,988 lb (2716 kg); maximum takeoff 6,830 lb (3098 kg) * Dimensions: wingspan 32 ft 3/4 in (9.77 m); length 28 ft 1/2 in (8.55 m) height 9 ft 8% in (2.96 ml; wing area 185.68 sq ft (1725 m2) * Armament: one 20-mm MP-20 cannon and two 0.5 in (12.7 mm) UBS machine—guns, plus provision for two 220-lb (100-kg] bombs on underwing racks. References Notes Sources Category:Russian Category:World War 2 Category:Cold War